586: Tank
Tank, A.K.A. Experiment 586, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to consume metal and grow exponentially larger with all that he eats. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated by a guy washing his car with a garden hose. He grows to an enormous size after eating so much metal. He is eventually caught by Gantu and sent to Hämsterviel, but rescued in "Snafu". Personality Tank is a giant experiment whose intimidating nature only grows with his size. He is shown to be insatiable and voracious, having an enormous appetite for metal. He will hurt anyone who gets in his way and can hold a grudge against them, like he did with Stitch, but otherwise ignores people who run from him. Appearance Tank is a round, orange, armadillo/bulldog-like experiment with thick legs, black eyes, an oval nose, a large, wide mouth, sharp metal-like teeth, a short tail, short ears and plates going from the front of his head to the end of his tail. Special Abilities Tank has exponential jaw strength that enables him to chew any type of metal with ease, such as iron, tin, steel, copper, silver, aluminum, etc. His teeth and jaws are highly durable and capable of processing metal, while his overbite jaw is able to stretch amazingly, allowing him to eat things many times his size (such as a factory) and/or many times his length (such as an automobile bumper) without struggle. His body size increases exponentially with any metal he consumes, thus his digestive system must work hundreds of times faster than a regular human being's. Weaknesses If Tank goes without eating any metal after a while, he will gradually revert to his normal size. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Tank Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h28m56s5.png|Tank's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h46m51s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h47m15s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h46m39s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h24m09s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h24m29s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h23m53s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h24m46s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h25m23s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h24m59s247.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h25m07s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h26m31s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h25m33s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h26m46s26.png ScreenCapture 24.03.13 21-23-24.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h26m53s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h30m13s46.png ScreenCapture 24.03.13 20-48-06.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h30m58s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h30m44s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h30m51s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h31m20s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h31m54s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h32m27s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h33m08s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h32m36s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h32m44s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h33m14s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h33m28s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h33m33s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h33m40s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h34m30s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h35m05s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h35m33s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h36m21s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h38m51s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h36m29s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h38m15s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h38m24s98.png ScreenCapture 24.03.13 21-07-20.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 21-08-29.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 21-09-13.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 21-09-56.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h41m49s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h42m13s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h42m03s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h42m48s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h42m57s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h42m32s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h44m40s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h44m47s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h44m53s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h45m25s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h45m48s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h45m30s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h48m10s69.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h47m50s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h47m53s171.png ScreenCapture 24.03.13 21-02-11.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h50m13s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h50m26s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h50m42s30.png ScreenCapture 24.03.13 21-44-50.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h52m00s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h51m44s154.png 4429721 l4.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h53m50s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h53m30s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h54m11s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h54m19s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h54m38s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h54m57s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h55m10s164.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h56m43s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h57m08s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h57m14s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h58m27s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h58m50s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h58m39s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h59m46s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h00m18s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h00m06s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h00m31s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h02m25s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h04m09s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h02m48s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h04m26s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h04m33s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h04m42s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h14m58s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h15m17s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h15m30s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h15m44s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h16m10s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h16m22s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h16m30s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h18m15s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h16m48s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h18m21s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h17m30s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h18m46s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h18m52s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h17m51s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h22m16s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h23m00s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h21m50s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h23m15s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h21m57s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h22m03s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h23m29s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h23m34s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h23m40s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-15h24m00s43.png|Captured by Gantu ScreenCapture 24.03.13 19-50-07.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h27m13s40.png ScreenCapture 24.03.13 19-49-06.jpg Snafu ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h38m58s537.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h50m24s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h43m28s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h38m58s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h05m34s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h41m22s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h30m47s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h05m42s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h44m04s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h52m30s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h41m36s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h39m16s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h13m54s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h39m21s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h40m00s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h30m55s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h01m42s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h40m58s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h39m36s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h29m59s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h39m54s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h42m32s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-20h59m46s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h40m10s145.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h54m15s551.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h55m48s534.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h58m04s231.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h02m14s800.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m06s852.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m29s922.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m17s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m14s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h01m28s253.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h19m13s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h47m31s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h50m34s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h44m47s71.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Tank.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 133 Miscellaneous EX583.jpg Panes83.jpg Stitch Now - Tank.jpg|Tank in ''Stitch!Now Tank Alien Interception.png Trivia *Tank was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Tank is not referred to by his new name at any point in his debut, but his name officially appears on the experiment name list in Leroy & Stitch. *Tank, along with Nosox, Richter, Butter, Splodyhead, Gigi, Shortstuff, Yang, and one unconfirmed experiment, are the only known experiments that are primarily quadrupeds. *Tank's pod color is blue. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Tank as: "Experiment 586. Primary function: Metal consumption. Experiment grows exponentially larger with everything it eats." *Tank has shrunk from a massive size back to his normal size between his debut and "Snafu", suggesting he returns to his normal size after a while without eating any metal. *Tank's ability to grow larger from eating metal is similar to Ploot's ability to grow larger from eating garbage and Fudgy's ability to grow larger from eating chocolate in the Stitch! anime. *Tank appears in the online game Lilo & Stitch: Alien Interception along with Plasmoid, Dupe, Clyde, Yang, and Hämsterviel. Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Males